Pelea de padres
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: Reto. Milk jamás imaginó que podría ver a Piccolo con otros ojos.


Esta historia es un reto del concurso de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball", en la que tenía que contar con los personajes Goku y Piccolo, y de título,

* * *

**Pelea de padres**

* * *

El trabajo siempre se le había dado bien y desperezarse por las mañanas, todavía mejor. El mantenerse activa en labores hogareñas la hacía sentirse útil y tenía claro que si dejaba de hacerlo, desencadenaría un tormentoso monólogo de cómo su vida había resultado ser tan dura.

Avanzó con la escoba en dirección a la salida. El tramo era corto y pasaba a un lado de una ventana, y su figura se dibujó en el vidrio a la sombra. La imagen de Milk se imprimía casi como en una fotografía, su piel, sus ojos, su rostro cansado. No supo en qué momento había madurado tanto y se acarició las manos sólo para comprobar lo ásperas que se habían vuelto. Sin saber porqué se las pasó por las mejillas, que perdían su elasticidad, por el cuello todavía terso y las clavículas. Todo se sentía áspero aunque no supo decir que si sólo se trataba del rose con sus manos resecas.

Estaba tan ensimismada en su descubrimiento que no sintió el primer crepitar de las tablas de la entrada, ni siquiera notó el segundo. Sólo cuando la imagen de su rostro envejecido por la pena dio paso a un borrón verde, escuchó el tercer crepitar.

La viuda se volteó rauda, con la escoba bien sujeta en las manos y cubriendo su pecho, pero el peligro se esfumó cuando la alta figura del alienígena se dibujó ante ella, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos más fruncidos aun.

—Ah, eras tú —replicó con voz queda pero sin escatimar en el enfado. Por supuesto que Piccolo no le dijo nada y se limitó a mirarla como si no hubiese hablado en primer lugar, y Milk dejó la escoba apoyada en la muralla mientras se limpiaba las manos en el delantal que cubría sus faldas como si estuvieran sucias, pero que sólo estaban ásperas—. Iré a ver si Gohan está despierto.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó apresuradamente el verde sin dar crédito a lo que decía y si tuviese la capacidad de enrojecer como los humanos, seguro estaría más morado que rojo. Milk no pareció entender la pregunta y pidió una repetición, que a duras penas Piccolo logró dar.

—Tú... ¿Estás preocupado por mí? —Cuestionó sólo para corroborar que había entendido bien pero el guerrero no iría a responder, ya había hecho suficiente al repetirle la pregunta una vez y ni siquiera se dignó a asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Tú?

—Gohan—se apresuró a corregir y de pronto el mundo tuvo sentido otra vez. Milk no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por pensar siquiera que Piccolo podría pensar en ella más que la mujer que regañaba a su pupilo siempre que lo veía moverse a la salida.

Milk se estrujó las manos otra vez sin mirarlo, aquella aspereza ya comenzaba a desesperarla, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Sus manos ya no servían para acariciar pero qué sentido tenía tenerlas suaves si su marido, el único hombre que ella podría amar, estaba muerto hace tanto…

—Estoy bien, Gohan debería saberlo—explicó con los ojos pegados a sus botas de duende—. Tengo dos hijos que criar y una casa que mantener, no podría pedir más.

Y se encaminó por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones con un escalofrío en la espalda. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de temerle pero no por eso le dejaba de incomodar su presencia, pero Piccolo había sido para Gohan lo que para ella era el trabajo en la casa. Sus escapadas a las montañas lo devolvían feliz y poco a poco fue perdonándose hasta aceptar la partida de su padre como parte de su diario vivir, tal como ella lo había hecho. ¿Pero entonces ella era feliz, despertando cada día para hacer la misma rutina hasta que muriera el tiempo?

—Pensándolo mejor —dijo mientras se devolvía sobre sus pasos, aun sin poder mirarlo de frente—. Me sentiría mejor si pudiera ir a la ciudad, todos juntos como familia.

Piccolo echó la cabeza hacia atrás con desconcierto, sin entender porqué la mujer de Goku le decía esas cosas y una gota de sudor le nació de una sien y se resbaló hasta la muerte. Milk se inquietó por su mutismo y por fin lo encaró por el ceño fruncido, y Piccolo deshizo el nudo de sus brazos para dar un paso hacia atrás con cautela.

—Goku jamás me llevó hasta allá en automóvil, nunca comprendió mis deseos de parecer una familia corriente y que los esposos no llevan volando a las esposas para hacer las compras —le dijo con determinación pero Piccolo seguía sin entender y miró hacia la habitación en donde se encontraría su pupilo como si pidiera un rescate—. Tú sabes conducir también, quiero que me lleves a mí y a los niños a la ciudad. Eso me haría muy, muy feliz.

* * *

Por mucho que Milk le sugiriera que vistiera normal en su salida, Piccolo no accedió y como madre se vio obligada a balancear el desequilibrio del alienígena vistiendo a los niños con mucho formalismo. Ella misma había vestido un traje de dos piezas que llevaba juntando polvo hacía muchos años, antes de que su marido dejara de existir en ese mundo, y descubrió con horror que su cuerpo también había cedido ante el tiempo. Aunque el entrenamiento de guerrera le había dejado firmes los músculos, el busto había comenzado a ceder un poco después de haber amamantado al pequeño Goten y las partes que alguna vez habían acumulado una grasita sensual, ahora era pura piel. Su cara era la más perjudicada, junto a la piel, y se vio en la obligación de usar el maquillaje que se había vuelto un polvo viejo. Definitivamente necesitaba ir de compras, se lo merecía.

Goten iba de su mano y le tiraba del brazo con insistencia cuando el chiquillo se intentaba despegar el cuello de la camisa y su piel, que ya comenzaba a picarle. Milk lo reprendió sin comprender porqué la tironeaba y reparó en la fuerza que ya comenzaba a lucir.

—La camisa me pica, mamá —se quejó con las cejas fruncidas y ella se hincó a su lado para aflojarle el nudo de la corbata de moño que llevaba. Goten dejó de revolverse en cuanto Milk se acercó a atenderlo y miró hacia los lados con una sonrisa amplia, no conocía la ciudad y habían ido cuando él era muy pequeño—. ¡Gohan! ¡Mira, Gohan!

Sin dejar de ajustar y reajustar la pequeña corbatita roja, Milk miró de reojo lo que apuntaba su hijo mejor con tanta diversión y dio con el mayor, con las manos en los bolsillos sin siquiera verse molesto por la ropa formal que llevaba puesta, mirando hacia la cima de un alto edificio a la gárgola peculiar que se alzaba en una esquina solitaria. Y tal como Milk, muchos otros testigos alzaron la cabeza por mera curiosidad y comenzaron los gritos de terror.

—¡Un suicida! ¡Un suicida quiere saltar! —exclamó una señora con horror mientras se tomaba la cara con las manos y se estiraba la piel con las uñas.

—¡Que alguien llame a la policía! —la secundó otro de más allá y Gohan desnudó sus manos para mirar hacia su alrededor. La gente que acostumbraba vivir en la ciudad era testigo de varios intentos de suicidio desde los rascacielos y solían desesperar al ver a alguien tan cerca del vacío.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No, no y no! —Milk se puso de pie con la corbata de Goten en la mano y el niño se sonrió al conseguir el cuello libre. Su madre, lejos de ser feliz, vio su día familiar en la ciudad arruinado por la asociabilidad de Piccolo—. ¡Baja de ahí inmediatamente! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No me iré a mi casa sin disfrutar de la ciudad? ¡Baja, baja, bajaaa!

Taconeó con sus zapatos al compás de los gritos que desgarraron sus cuerdas vocales y ningún tipo de reclamo o pedida de auxilio se escuchó mientras ella ordenaba a Piccolo a bajar. Gohan se le acercó para pedir silencio pero ella lo alejó con una mirada.

—Mamá, deja que hable con el señor Piccolo —pidió con las manos alzadas y mostrando las palmas como si se tratara de un delincuente y Milk lo contempló botando aire por la nariz—. Él no está acostumbrado a las personas, es natural que se intente alejar…

—¡Debe bajar ahora mismo o lo haré bajar yo misma! —le gritó y Gohan entrecerró un ojo por el volumen de sus gritos, unos momentos más y quedaría con la voz comprometida y rasposa—. ¡Este es nuestro día, Gohan! ¡No permitiré que un bandido como él impida que seamos una familia normal! ¡Normal!

Gohan no comprendió porqué Piccolo debía estar con ellos todo el tiempo y sólo llevarlos de vuelta a la casa en automóvil como quería Milk, y corrió hasta rodear el edificio para volar hasta él con la intención de negociar. Con la calidad de oído del otrora Dios y los decibeles de los gritos de Milk, no podía negar que había captado cada una de las palabras de la viuda del hombre más poderoso de la Tierra.

—Señor Piccolo —comenzó en cuanto llegó a la azotea pero el alienígena no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados, la capa blanca le ondeó junto al viento—. Por favor, bajemos. Esto es realmente importante para mi madre.

—No soy tu padre, Gohan. No tengo porqué bajar —le contestó con voz queda, sin despegar la vista del suelo que se veía como un abismo. Gohan no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por sus palabras y bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa aleteando en los labios.

—No eres el esposo de mi madre —le corrigió con las manos en los bolsillos—. Pero sí eres como un padre para mí.

* * *

Milk observó el plato cuando la mesera se lo puso al frente y cuando estuvo lejos para llevarles los cubiertos, tomó el plato para examinarlo. Estaba grasiento aunque se venía limpio y las manchas del mantel la miraban con insistencia, clamándole su atención hasta que le diera asco. La terrícola se estremeció y pegó un grito a boca cerrada cuando Goten se llevó un vaso aparentemente limpio a la boca. Un poco de agua se derramó cuando se lo quitó de los labios.

—No toques eso, Goten. Está sucio —le dijo mientras tomaba el paño de tela que tenía en las piernas y secaba el agua. De pronto el paño también lo encontró sucio y lo lanzó a la mensa.

—Pero mamá…—masculló Goten con una mueca de impotencia.

—Nos iremos, nos iremos… Esto está demasiado mugriento como para hacerse llamar un restaurante—explicó mirando hacia los lados con temor a que las meseras descubrieran su plan de salir. Aun no habían ordenado nada y no tenían por qué forzarlos a quedarse.

—Madre, por favor, es sólo un plato, puedes pedir que te lo cambien —sugirió con diplomacia su hijo mayor y Milk le dedicó una mirada de desolación, el plato estaba sucio, de eso estaba segura, pero cuando observó el mantel no vio las manchas y los vasos estaban tan ásperos de limpios como sus manos.

Milk asintió con lentitud cuando pensó que se había vuelto loca, el mantel sólo tenía unas pintas que podían ser viejas y el plato lo devolvió cuando llegó de vuelta la mesera con los cubiertos. Y aunque había comprobado que había sobrerreaccionado, pasó un pulgar por el tenedor sólo para comprobar que no estaban envenenados.

—Su orden —le preguntó la mesera con una mirada extrañada y el lápiz preparado para anotar. Milk se aclaró la garganta mientras daba una vista a la carta que había llegado con la mesera y cambió las páginas con rapidez cuando no encontró nada saludable ahí. Frituras, papas fritas, ¡pollo asado! ¿Dónde estaban las comidas hogareñas, el arroz, el pescado, los salteados de verduras…?

—¡Yo quiero muchas papas fritas! —declaró Goten con entusiasmo y la chica que los atendía sonrió mientras apuntaba una porción de papas. Milk lo observó horrorizada pero antes de protestar, Gohan aclaró la garganta y le dedicó un alzamiento de cejas para que se tranquilizara. Después ella miró a Piccolo con curiosidad y su cara de nada y sus brazos fruncidos, aún estando sentado al frente de ella, le decían que la juzgaba. Piccolo no movía ningún músculo de su rostro, no había nada en esos ojos negros que le advirtiera qué estaba pensando pero lo sabía. Sabía que ese hombre la juzgaba, pensaba que era una lunática y castraba a sus hijos—. Y mucho pollo, también el pollo. No comemos mucho en la casa pero me gusta.

Gohan pidió su comida cuando vio que su madre seguía ensimismada en la carta y la chica dirigió su atención hacia Piccolo que sólo miraba hacia al frente, sin ver realmente.

—Agua. Sólo quiero un poco de agua —espetó con la voz queda.

—Tenemos una variedad de jugos naturales que usted…—pero Piccolo ya había tomado su decisión.

—Agua.

—Está bien…—respondió la chica con extrañeza y Milk se preguntó si la mesera había notado el tono verde que tenía Piccolo en la piel. Si lo hizo, no dio señales de eso—. Y usted, señora. ¿Qué quiere pedir?

—Un jugo de mango —respondió mientras daba un vistazo raudo a la carta y la dejaba a un lado, tocarla también le daba nervios—, con un sorbete si no es una molestia.

La cara que le dedicó la chica antes de irse, en otras circunstancias, la hubieran molestado pero simplemente Milk miró al frente y se escurrió por el asiento mientras pensaba en cuánta gente se había sentado ahí mismo. A diferencia de Piccolo, ella sí lo estaba mirando y su expresión casi malvada le recordó a Vegeta. Pero Piccolo no era como Vegeta, a sus ojos, y aunque los dos habían sido buenos tutores el primero para Gohan y el segundo para Trunks y Goten, Piccolo le daba más confianza. Había criado y enseñado las artes marciales a Gohan cuando Goku no estaba presente, y cuando volvió a morir siguió ahí. Era como el segundo padre de su hijo mayor y estaba segura que Gohan había sacado la mejor parte de Piccolo a flote.

* * *

Al terminar la comida, Milk moría de hambre pero quiso disimularlo al llegar a la parte que ella más anhelaba. Apresuró el paso con Goten a cuestas y se adelantó unos pasos a Gohan, que se había pegado a Piccolo para compensar su incomodidad a la ciudad y a los seres humanos ordinarios. La tienda de cosméticos y productos de belleza estaban al frente de ella, a unos cincuenta pasos de distancia, y por primera vez en su ida a la ciudad después del supuesto intento de suicidio de Piccolo, sonrió genuinamente. Sus tacones comenzaron a golpear el asfalto con más rapidez hasta que Goten no quiso caminar más.

—Mamá, ¡mira! —exclamó con emoción al ver un parque ambulante de diversiones y Milk suspiró con cansancio, ella debía atender a sus hijos antes de atender sus necesidades banales y con los hombros caídos se desvió de la ruta a la suavidad hacia los gritos de espanto de las montañas rusas.

—Mamá, yo puedo llevarlo —afirmó con una sonrisa cándida el mayor de los hijos y tomó a Goten por la otra mano y el chico lo miró con una sonrisa antes de despegarse de su madre—. Volveremos enseguida —aquello hizo sonreír a la madre de oreja a oreja—, diviértete.

Milk movió una mano al viento mientras Goten se despedía de ella de la misma manera y siguió adelante. Cuando los vio entrar, segura de que habían llegado bien, se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba la figura alta de Piccolo, con los brazos eternamente cruzados y la capa ondeando con el viento.

—¿Tú no irás…?—preguntó lo más fluido que se le fue posible y su mirada oscura tocó la suya.

—No soporto los gritos —declaró con la voz ronca y a ella le dio un escalofrío. Milk comenzó a caminar sin quitarle la vista de encima, hasta que lo adelantó—, tampoco los tuyos.

La otrora guerrera detuvo su andar sólo para respirar profundo y no comenzar a gritar otra vez, era sabido que él tenía un oído sensible y que había podido escuchar claramente lo que Goku había hablado con el Trunks del futuro a una distancia que los humanos no podían distinguir los rasgos de las caras. Decidió pasarlo por alto y seguir caminando, quizás Gohan le había pedido que la siguiera para protegerla de algún delincuente o sólo para que no se perdiera, nunca lo sabría.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, Milk supuso que Piccolo la seguía en silencio y sin remordimiento, se encaminó hacia la primera tienda de cosméticos que vio. En la entrada incluso le ofrecieron probar la nueva fragancia de moda y Milk se olfateó la muñeca con delicia, y lo dejó en su lista a comprar. Cuando llegó hasta la primera vendedora, ésta le sonrió y para Milk fue como si le sonriera la vida.

Le mostró cremas para devolverle la elasticidad y suavidad a la piel y un _serum_ especial que hacía maravillas. Incluso la invitó a probárselo ahí mismo y la condujo hasta un espejo redondo que miraba hacia arriba, y Milk se acercó con una yema colmada de _serum_ y se lo llevó a la cara al mismo tiempo en el que acomodaba el espejo para que la reflejara a ella. En el vidrio se dibujó su rostro cansado y más atrás, en el espacio de su derecha, estaba Piccolo observándola desde la muralla contraria, con un mar de gente que pasaba entre ellos pero que no lo engullía por su altura.

Milk se esparció el _serum_ con lentitud, sin siquiera mirarse la piel y quedó ensimismada con el guerrero de la piel verde a sus espaldas. ¿La estaría mirando a ella? No le parecía lo normal viniendo de Piccolo, pero quizás… A Milk se le había olvidado lo que se sentía cuando se miraba furtivamente, aunque no se sintiera realmente enamorada de Piccolo, y se untó en cremas milagrosas y lápices labiales rojos, perfumes y coloretes, sólo para mirarse al espejo y no verse.

Pero aquello había sido antes de que Goku volviera a la vida, apareciera el monstruo Boo y peligrara la Tierra y el universo. Ahora su esposo había vuelto a la vida y ella se sentía traicionera e infiel, todo por culpa del espejo redondo de la tienda de cosméticos.

* * *

Milk batió con fuerza la mezcla verdosa que contenía hierbas regenerativas, unas frutas machacadas, jugos cítricos y todo lo saludable que encontró en su alacena, cuando escuchó las voces de su familia aproximarse. Ella deseaba terminar la crema facial antes que ellos volvieran a casa e incluso estucarse la cara con ella y reposar por el cuarto de hora que le habían recomendado pero ya se le había acabado el tiempo. Con pesar vio cómo la puerta principal se abría con suavidad mientras su hijo entraba por ella, seguido por su padre con un pez al hombro y cerrando la marcha venía Piccolo, quien se demoró unos momentos en entrar. Milk lo miró con sorpresa cuando el alienígena se agachó para entrar por el umbral que le tocaba la frente e intercambiaron miradas asombradas, Milk porque no lo esperaba para la cena y Piccolo, por lo incómodo que le resultaba participar de las bulliciosas cenas de la familia de Goku.

—¡Hola Milk! —la saludó amenamente su marido mientras dejaba el pez sobre la mesa y un temblor hizo saltar el recipiente en donde ella trabajaba al igual que todos sus utensilios más cercanos. Goku sólo sonrió con un poco de culpa mientras volvía a acomodar un cucharon que había caído a su lado—. Piccolo ha aceptado venir con nosotros a cenar, espero que no te moleste.

Como si le hubiesen cosido la boca, Milk miró al pescado, luego al invitado y terminó por dirigirse a su marido mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir. Al verla titubear, Goku se le acercó al oído con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Milk. Piccolo sólo bebe agua, no tienes por qué hacer comida extra —y se incorporó, convencido de que la había hecho entrar en razón. Fue entonces cuando Goku reparó en la preparación misteriosa que armaba su esposa al momento de entrar y sin pensarlo dos veces, metió un dedo hasta colmar la yema y se lo llevó a la boca, mucho antes de procesar la advertencia de Milk. Esa mezcla no tenía que ser probada, no estaba destinada a saber bien y Goku apenas pudo disimular la mueca de asco que le había provocado la mascarilla facial—. Milk, esto no sabe muy bien…

—¡Es porque no es para comer, Goku! —le gritó molesta mientras se abrazaba del recipiente para que el mal olor de la mezcla no le llegara a la nariz, ya se encontraba bastante avergonzada al ser descubierta como para pasar otro mal rato.

—¿Qué es sino es para comer? Estás cocinando, tiene huevos, hierbas…—reflexionó el luchador con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada debido al mal sabor que se le había pegado a la lengua y nariz.

—Sino es para comer entonces no se come —la voz profunda de Piccolo sobresaltó a Milk que se sintió aún más hostigada y se llevó la mezcla mística al fregadero en donde la arrojó sin mucha suavidad. Goku se había dado media vuelta hacia el invitado con los brazos fruncidos pensando en el acertijo, Milk jamás cocinada comida que no se comía.

—¡Es una crema facial, por el amor de Dios! —exclamó Milk sin pensar y enrojeció recordando que el mismísimo Piccolo había sido el Dios de la Tierra por un tiempo. Retrocedió un paso con arrepentimiento mientras observaba al guerrero verde con recelo, si quería que no descubrieran su repentina fijación por Piccolo debía dejar de mirarlo. Pero no podía, y aflojó la garganta al dar un quejido de persecución.

Goku se volteó a verla sorprendido y ella se estremeció, ¿se habría dado cuenta de su insistencia al mencionar a Piccolo? Milk lo dudaba, su marido jamás había tenido una pizca de maldad como para pensar perversamente de ella, la madre de sus hijos y su esposa. Entonces él sonrió ampliamente y no pudo contener una risa corta sin poder hablar realmente, y Milk contuvo la respiración.

—¿Qué te pasa, Milk? —Ella tampoco lo sabía—. ¿Acaso se volviste vanidosa como Bulma?

Sólo se escuchó un grito a boca cerrada ante la salida de Milk y fue Piccolo el que más sufrió por los decibeles. Luego le siguió el portazo desde la habitación matrimonial y el silencio denso envolvió la casa. Goku sin darse cuenta qué era lo que había pasado, se dio media vuelta hacia sus hijos y el otrora Dios de la Tierra, y los más pequeños negaron con las cabezas en señal de desaprobación.

* * *

Milk se sentó sobre la cama sin entender, su esposo estaba vivo y ella sabía que lo amaba con cada gramo de su cuerpo, pero se sentía culpable y aunque su reacción se podría considerar como genuina, Piccolo la ponía nerviosa cuando venía junto a Goku. Su alteración la hacía pensar que alguien de su familia podría sospechar y Goku comprendería que había mirado a Piccolo con otros ojos, a pesar que a esas alturas Milk suponía que podría haber estado mirando sin verla.

La puerta de su habitación crujió cuando su marido la fue a buscar, no ponía seguro porque él podría romperlo si quisiera. Pero sabía que Goku jamás irrumpiría si ella no lo deseaba. El guerrero rodeó la cama hasta quedar junto a ella y se sentó a su lado, por la cara que llevaba tenía hambre y no esperaría a que su mujer se arreglara para servir la cena.

—Lamento haberte comparado con Bulma, Milk. Aunque no tengo idea si eso te ofendió —Milk lo miró con confusión, estaba claro que él no adivinaría nada si ella no se lo decía. También sabía que si Goku no sabía, ella se volvería loca, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y se lamió los labios.

—Goku, nunca me llevaste a la ciudad en automóvil —aquello confundió aun más a Goku, no podía conectar su comentario con eso y no dijo nada, Milk se puso más nerviosa—. Cuando aun no revivías, fuimos junto a Piccolo, que nos llevó en automóvil.

—¿Piccolo los llevó? —gritó con sorpresa y Milk frunció los labios imaginando que el aludido ya había escuchado todo.

—Y los niños fueron a un parque de diversiones mientras yo fui a la tienda de cosméticos. No compré nada porque todo era muy caro, sólo Bulma puede comprarse esas tonterías y me hice mis propios ungüentos con hierbas y aceites—Goku asintió con suavidad menos confundido al relacionar la crema facial que sabía mal—. Y Piccolo me acompañó, lo sé porque lo veía a través del espejo…

—¿Viste a Piccolo por el espejo? —exclamó con un grito sorprendido y de pronto ella no supo que decir, ya lo había adivinado y Milk sólo asintió con inseguridad.

Se quedaron mirando unos momentos, no supo si habían sido un par de segundos o unos minutos y de pronto, Goku se levantó con rapidez. Milk temió lo que fuera a suceder cuando cruzó el umbral y se imaginó que una pelea de padres se sucedería en su sala. Pelea de padres, pensó y se horrorizó. ¿Estaba considerando al otrora villano como su segundo esposo? ¿Su desliz de espejo? Milk apretó los puños y se dirigió a mirar el desastre pero cuando llegó, sólo vio a Goku hablándole amenamente a Piccolo, sonriendo mientras el otro sólo lo miraba con una expresión casi seria.

—¡Ah, Milk! ¡Viniste! —le replicó su esposo con una sonrisa sincera—. Pensé que seguías molesta—volvió a sonreír antes de continuar—. Piccolo no me había contado de su viaje a la ciudad, ¡podríamos hacerlo nosotros uno de estos días! Y Piccolo puede venir también.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** No logré concebir algo que no tuviera a Milk y esto fue lo que salió xD No sé si logré terminarlo a tiempo por lo que seré breve. Gracias por leer y aunque pensé que lo odiaría, me gustó escribirlo. **Denice**, por un momento pensé que me habías fregado xD pero gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir esto, siempre había querido escribir un pseudo MilkxPiccolo pero por lata nunca lo hubiese hecho :)

Muchos besos, RP.


End file.
